VicTORIous TGSNT pt 2 New Hearts
by Zack1187
Summary: It's years after the cast's time at Hollywood arts and It's their children's time to Make It Shine. OC's, don't like, don't read.


**Well let's begin this authors note with an apology. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in soooo long, I've been so busy with school and other shit in my life so I am truly sorry to all of you who were waiting. I meant to release this before new years but I didn't have access to the internet for a couple of weeks. I re-wrote this authors note to include the apology but I began writing on the last day of 2012 but didn't get to finish till now so I hereby unveil: VicTORious TGSNT. Part. 2 New Hearts…**

**TGSNT.**

Zen is standing in a room with five others.

"Happy New Year!" The six of them yell simultaneously to each other. They all start to laugh.

"Zen! This was a great idea!" Katerina says putting her arm around him.

"Thanks." Zen says.

"Yeah, seriously Zen great idea." Alexander says to Zen.

"Thanks, times two then." Zen says.

"Zen Able!" Zen hears his dad yell from down stairs.

"Aw, your in trouble!" Katerina taunts.

"Shut up…" Zen says while pushing her arm off him and leaving the room.

He walks down the stairs and into the living room where his parents are talking with his friends parents.

"Yeah dad?" Zen asks.

"Zen… I just wanted to say…" Zack starts.

"That were so, so proud of you!" Cat interrupts. Zack looks at her until she looks back. "What?"

"Why steal my thunder?" Zack asks.

"Because I can…" She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"You go back up with your friends, but don't stay up too late."

"And tell Marlena were leaving soon." Jade says to Zen.

"KK!" Zen says rushing up the stairs, then calmly walking to his room.

"So?" Katerina asks.

"So? What?" Zen asks.

"What'd they say?" Katerina says.

"Oh, not to stay up to late and Marlena has to leave." Zen says.

"Aw, well see you guys later!" Marlena says waving goodbye to everyone as she exit's the room.

Everyone says bye and waves.

"So, what to do?" Zen says falling into a light blue beanbag.

"We could watch a movie." Katerina suggests.

"What movie?" Zen asks.

"Uh…" Katerina thinks.

"BASEketball?" Zen suggests.

"Oh my god! That movie!" Katerina says laughing.

Zen gets up goes over to his DVD shelf and grabs 'BASEketball'. He turns on his PS3 and puts the disk into it.

A couple minutes go bye and everyone is already cracking up.

'I don't even know why I hang out with you guys!' Squeak on BASEketball says.

'Cause you're a piece of shit.' Trey Parker on BASEketball says.

'I am not a piece of shit!' Squeak says.

'Yeah but you're a little bitch.' Matt Stone on BASEketball says.

'Sure are.' Trey parker says.

'God damn it man! I swear if you guys rip on me thirteen or fourteen more times, I'm outa here!' Squeak says.

'Yeah, whatever. Come check out the scoreboard I made.' Trey Parker says.

Zen is laughing really hard, as is everyone else.

"Oh my god this movie is so hilarious!" Zen says between laughs.

"Yeah it is…" Katerina says laughing.

Three days later…

Zen is walking through the halls of Hollywood arts, he reaches a class room, a man in a dark green shirt and jacket is on a stage, he has brown windswept long hair, and a full beard, and dark green eyes. Zen also notices a new girl in the class sitting in his seat. She has brown hair with a lock of green hair tucked behind her ear, she has green eyes. She is wearing a dark green tee shirt with the word 'HOPE' in light green and faded looking. She has a green mini-skirt on.

"Excuse me?" Zen says cautiously, walking up to her.

"What?" She asks turning to him, she has a beautiful face. Zen is thrown off by her beauty.

"Um… that's my seat." He says.

"Oh, well can you sit next to me?" She asks.

"… Sure." He says taking a seat next to her. "So… what's your name?" Zen asks.

"Ashley, Ashley Ariana Bon-Velz, you?" She asks.

"That's a mouthful, and it's Zen, Zen Able Keire." Zen says with a smile. The other students walk into the class, Katerina takes a seat next to Zen.

"Hey Zen." She says warmly. Looking at Ashley.

"Hey Kat, this is Ashley, by the way…" Zen says.

"Oh, hey Ashley." Katerina says with a smile.

"Hey…" Ashley responds, as the bell rings.

"All right, class today we will first introduce our newest student, my daughter, Ashley." Ridex says while motioning to Ashley. "Say hello, Ashley."

"Hi." She says smiling and turning in her chair.

"Now, Zen, you and you're actors will perform a scene to amuse us. Choose two others to go up with you…" Ridex says walking off the stage. Zen get's up and faces the class, he starts to sweat, with a worried look on his face he motions to Katerina to come on stage.

Katerina walks onto the stage and Zen stats to relax. "Ashley…" Zen says. Ashley comes onto the stage.

"So how've you two been?" Zen asks.

"Good, but the strangest thing happened to me on my way here." Katerina says.

"And, what was that?" Zen asks.

"I was walking along the street and got attacked by a monkey!" Katerina says.

"Strange, I thought evil monkeys were only in Northridge." Ashley says.

"Me too, I wonder how they got here." Katerina says.

"Do you know?" Ashley asks Zen.

"Uh… no of course not!" Zen says making his voice sound guilty.

"Sounds like your hiding something…" Katerina says.

"Fine, I let the monkey's into the street." Zen admits.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Ashley asks.

"For you… I did it for you, I know how you love monkeys…" Zen says taking Ashley's hands.

" That was sweet of you…" Ashley says.

"I'm sorry it attacked you!" Zen says to Katerina.

"I'm not sure I can forgive you…" She says to him.

"Thank you…" Ashley says, before bringing Zen's face to her own and kissing him. Zen is surprised but kisses her back. Ashley looks surprised and goes back to her seat.

They break the kiss off. "Whoa…" They both say. Zen looks at Ashley, then to Katerina with a nervous look on his face.

**TGSNT.**

**Well there it was sorry for the wait, people, anyway, comments, suggestions for next chapter, open to anything people, Review, Favorite, if you feel the need, see ya! And sorry again…**


End file.
